Getting Started in Magick 3
Return to Index Real Magick is Energy Whether you realize it or not, you are an energy being as well as a physical one and Magick (the Metaphysical) is all around you and also in you. Most of us are conditioned by our society to be realistic, lever headed, practical, with both feet on the ground. As a child we are told to “Get Real’ and avoid too much fantasy after around 3rd grade. We gradually tune out the psychic and paranormal. I bet you have learned to work or do something and tune out background noises where you are not even conscious of that loud music or street construction going on outside your window. Most of us have to retrain ourselves to hear and sense the paranormal energies and listen to our intuition. Three times in my life I had a strong foreboding, a hunch, a warning, a flash in my head about some bad thing I should avoid. Each time I shook it off as nonsense. I don’t any more because each one came true exactly as my intuition told me; a car wreck, a later illness I ignored until too late; and a dangerous life threatening altercation. All could have been avoided if I has listened to my intuition. Becoming Sensitive Again The first step to learning Magic and Psychic Skills is to become sensitive to energy again. You don’t have to look far. Have you ever been in a room of people and had the sudden feeling someone was watching you? You looked around, and sure enough someone was starting at you! That was your inner psychic ability (intuition) at work. Most of us have experienced Déjà vu.. That feeling we have been there before, or had unusually real dreams. Most of us are trained from childhood to shrug them off as nonsense. Now you must learn to embrace them. Until now you experienced things unpredictably. Now you must train yourself to turn on your abilities at will, like checking your cell phone for messages. Begin with learning to Meditate Our minds are busy things and they are never still and thought processes continue even when we are sleeping. It is called “Unconscious Cerebration” and sleep learning depends on it. In college some students, myself included, placed small speakers under our pillow and played a recording of exam questions and answers. Sure enough the messages flashed back in our head when we read the exam question next day. But this busy mind is also a curse. It is like the noise of a loud TV or Jackhammer and drowns out your weaker untrained psychic awareness. We need to train ourselves to turn off our thoughts to hear our intuition. It is difficult at first! To help you learn I will teach you a crutch. Later you wont need it. You will gain the ability to turn off your thoughts and blank your mind at will and then focus on a single thought. That is meditation. If accompanied by images, that is visualization. Visualization is a powerful part of doing Real Magick. First Experiment with The Crutch Your crutch is a simple image of a black dot. You can use a dark thumbtack in the wall at eye level, or make a black dot with a marker on a sticky paper and put it on the wall at eye level when you are seated. Sit quietly and take a deep breath. Breathe in through your nose and out slowly through your mouth. Do this two or three times. Stare at the dot. Now think in your mind… DOT.. DOT…DOT..DOT.. Think this several times then suddenly STOP! WOW! Hundreds of thoughts rush back into your mind.. Things you should be doing, stuff you need at the store.. Many thoughts OMG LOL TRY AGAIN… Think again in your mind… DOT.. DOT…DOT..DOT.. Think this several times then suddenly STOP again and try to hold your mind blank longer. Gradually you will be able to hold the blank mind longer each time. Eventually you can turn off your thoughts at will and hear your intuition. It took me a long time to develop this skill. Your mind is always busy and resists being still. It took me many weeks to perfect doing this. But as I was progressing my psychic awareness became stronger. Now in a room when sensing someone starting at me.. I could blank my mind and eventually even see an image of them.. Look around and identify them. I could sense their intentions whether friendly unfriendly or merely curious or benign. Later in that Playful Psychic course by Skywind (link in the last post), you will learn to raise shields and block their influence on you. Second Experiment.. Feel The Force young Jedi \The Chinese call this energy CHI or QI and learning to sense it and feel it is part of most martial arts. Healing with it is part of the Chinese art called QI Gong. Feeling the force is slightly different and you don’t need the DOT to help you. This time close your eyes. Stretch your hands out straight in front of you. Close your eyes and bring your hands slowly together. You will feel a heat, or tingling, or like magnets pushing. Open your eyes and look your hands will usually be slightly apart from half an inch to two inches. You have felt the force of your CHI. Your psychic force. This CHI or psychic energy enters your body mostly through your head and radiates out of your limbs. You can direct it through your hands or out of your feet to “ground yourself. This is another Psychic skill you will learn next time. Practical Assignment Practice blanking your mind often. Use the DOT Crutch until you no longer need it.. Practice feeling your Chi energy with eyes closed. Next time I will teach you how to draw energy into yourself and send it out to do things. You can see the results when properly done.. It is not imaginary. Sit in a restaurant like McDonalds and change the mood of people at another table.. Make glum or sad people happy with your CHI. You can affect Pets too. Dogs and Cats are both very Psychic and some have learned to call them with their mind. Draw birds to you with practice. This is all Basic Energy Magic I recommend that course Playful Psychic by Skywind that I mentioned in the last lesson; it covers what I am teaching you and more.. Here is the place where it is archived again.. You can view and save the 4 part series from the archive here... http://vsociety.net/wiki/Psi_articles#Playful_Psychic.2C_by_Skywind See you next time.